1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art substrate processing apparatus configured to perform one of processes of manufacturing a semiconductor device or processes of manufacturing a display device includes a process pipe configured to process a substrate, a boat configured to place the substrate, a cover configured to open and close a furnace port disposed at the lower end of the process pipe, an elevation mechanism configured to move both the boat and the cover upward and downward to load the boat into the process pipe and press the cover against the furnace port, a motor configured to drive the elevation mechanism, and a sealing member configured to seal the space between the cover and the lower end of the process pipe.
After a substrate is processed, the cover is moved downward to unload the boat from the inside of the process pipe. At this time, in the state where the sealing member is adhered to the lower end surface of the process pipe, a downward movement of the cover is started. As a result, in the process where the sealing member is peeled off from the lower end surface of the process pipe, the cover is bent and vibrates to recover from the bending, and then, the vibration is transmitted to the boat placed on the cover. Thus, the substrate placed on the boat may bounce up or may fall down from the boat, and may be damaged.